


Consequences of Frostbite

by MiniRaven



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Everybody Dies, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anna!” Elsa reached out and touched the ice statue, begging for it not to be true. Her fingers grazed against her sister’s face, searching for a hint of warmth behind the icy flesh. Nothing. She tried again, placing her palms against the once warm cheeks. Again, nothing. Just cold reality.</p>
<p>Elsa tried to stay strong, tried to hide the pain inside, tried to deny her grief. She had managed to do so for so many years but now it was too much. The weight of it all made her fragile body crumble beneath its gravity.  She thrust herself onto the remains of her sister and embraced her curse. And for the first time in forever, she let down her walls and cried out in agony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Anna!” Elsa reached out and touched the ice statue, begging for it not to be true. Her fingers grazed against her sister’s face, searching for a hint of warmth behind the icy flesh. Nothing. She tried again, placing her palms against the once warm cheeks. Again, nothing. Just cold reality.

Elsa searched her sister’s face, desperately looking for any sign of life. She prayed with every part of her being that it wasn’t true. It couldn’t be true! There was no way that Anna had succumbed to the frozen heart. She couldn’t! Anna was too strong for that.

But there Anna stood, alone, frozen, defending her older sister until her last breath. Her once rosy cheeks were blue and frost bitten. Her vibrant blue eyes now vacantly stared into a blackened void. She looked so terrified and so alone. And she would be alone forever more, standing in the middle of the icy tundra. There was no coming back from a frozen heart. Anna was gone. All that remained was an icy shell, a silent reminder of the person that was Elsa’s warmest summer sun.

Elsa tried to stay strong, tried to hide the pain inside, tried to deny her grief. She had managed to do so for so many years but now it was too much. The weight of it all made her fragile body crumble beneath its gravity.  She thrust herself onto the remains of her sister and embraced her curse. And for the first time in forever, she let down her walls and cried out in agony.

Everyone she cared about was gone, and she was alone. Anna was dead, and it was all her fault. If only she hadn’t let Anna in. If only she hadn’t run away. If only she hadn’t opened the gates. If only Anna knew the truth. If only she could have controlled her powers better.  If only, if only, if only.

“Do you see that?” said Hans, desperately trying to get the final blow and destroy the current régime. “You froze your own sister! What type of person would do that?”

He grabbed a sliver the sword’s shattered remains and advanced toward the defenseless queen. Eying the flawless snow-white curve of her neck, he clenched the sharp shard and reached back. The kingdom was his now. “A monster. Only a monster would be capable of doing such a thing.”

“You’re right,” said Elsa in a strangely calm voice.

Shafts of ice jutted out from the ground, knocking Hans back once more. He lay there; looking up and trembling as Elsa slowly stood up and turned around. Her gaze was ice cold, not a shred of remorse in sight. Winds began picking up and swirling around her in a polar vortex. Her icy veil thrashed and twisted about in the gust. The darkened clouds swirled above them and began to shudder in fear and anticipation. Queen Elsa stood above the mortal, calm, but very angry.

“Only a monster would lie to get to the throne.” She began to slowly walk toward him. “Only a monster would attempt to murder a grieving woman.” Each step she took, each point she made in her steel cold voice, another sharp pillar of ice trapped the helpless pitiful man. “Only a monster would dare such a feat.” Shards of deadly cold grazed against Han’s body, forcing him into a submissive, pathetic, pose.  Queen Elsa bent down close enough to feel his warm breath on her lips. She reached up a dainty hand and felt his well-chiseled chin quake in her fingers.  “Only a monster would be capable of doing such a thing.”

He was breathing heavily now. Elsa was angry. She was **really** angry. Angry enough to kill. Thoughts of the crown had escaped him. Now, he only wanted to live.

She smiled and grazed his cheek with the tip of a frost bitten finger. A path of soft white trailed behind the pure flesh. “If only you hadn’t come to Arendelle,” she said in a soft pained voice. “If only you hadn’t been aiming for the throne.”  She bent down and whispered in his ear, “If only you hadn’t proposed to my sister, none of this would have been your fault.”

“My fault? You’re the one who caused all this!” Hans rebuked, thrashing about in his icy cage.

Elsa took a step back. She straightened her back so she was standing at full height and tilted her haughty face to glare at him from above. Her hands were tightly clenched as she relinquished any form of feminine seduction of cold indifference. Hans felt a shiver shoot down his back as she looked at him down from above.

“Olaf,” she called.

The tiny snowman trotted forward like a scared but obedient dog. Kristoff and Sven had left long ago when the weather took a turn for the worst.

“Yes?” Olaf said meekly.

With a flick of a hand, Queen Elsa forced a powerful stream of her magic into the snowman. Olaf’s body began to twitch and thrash as it absorbed the powerful magic. White cancer-like tumors slowly appeared on its body and spread until Olaf was no longer a snowman, but a chaotic avalanche-like mass  that pulsed like a diseased organ.

“Olaf,” Queen Elsa instructed the blob. “Get rid of this monster.”

The blob moaned incoherently and slowly advanced toward its first target. Hans began to panic. He scratched and pounded the thorns of his imprisonment, desperately trying to get free, trying to get away. He tried not to scream in terror, tried not to panic, but all his efforts were for naught as the giant mass of snow toppled over him and suffocated his frantic pleads for mercy with their soft lumpy mounds of death.

Queen Elsa turned her back and began walking toward his sister, pleased with the sounds of justice being done in her wake. She grazed the side of her sister’s face with the tip of her hand. She smiled and looked into her sister’s eyes as they slowly glazed over. Elsa looked at the reflection in Anna’s frozen cheek and realized they finally matched. Both sister’s eyes were blue and glazed over, one with death and the other with grief.

“Don’t worry Anna,” Queen Elsa said with a saddened smile. “I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of one impacts many.

The storm had stated up again, harsher and louder than before. The citizens of Arendelle had packed inside the secure walls of the Arendelle Castle in hopes of riding out the storm, or at least holding out until someone came up with a better plan. Frost and ice was forming on the inside of the windows and the children were starting to get anxious.

Rumors and questions flew about amidst the close quarters. What had happened to cause the storm to stop and start again so suddenly?  What had their queen done? What could they do to protect themselves from the vicious frozen furry?

Kristoff, who knew most of the details regarding the unnatural weather, tried desperately to get someone to listen to him. The queen needed help, any form of help. Elsa was vulnerable now.  Too vulnerable. Like a wild animal, her fear might break any second now and she might attack. If that happened, knowing what little he knew of her powers, Arendelle might lose its queen forever, maybe worse if luck was not on their side.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A few of the villagers looked out the window and screamed. Out in the harbor, a castle began to rise from the shards of the shattered ships. Kristoff watched and felt all hope for saving the queen shatter as the castle quickly grew in size and ferocity.

Her first castle was built out of hope and as a sign of freedom. It shined like an elegant beacon from the side of the mountain, and was a marvel to behold. Her second castle was created from pain and sorrow.

Wide spikes jutted out from the sides as thick towers launched toward the darkened sky. Thick dull walls mounted their defense against the harsh reality and protected the frightened royals inside. Heavy gates rose up from the depths of the waters and blocked off all visitors. A dusting of snow flew up as the remains of cold dead ships were uplifted to form a treacherous maze for anyone who might try to enter. As cold swirl enveloped the stocky castle, the spell was complete. All it needed was a “fuck off” sign and the message would have been more than overtly clear. This was the territory of Queen Elsa. And no one, not a single living being, would be allowed to live on her expanding kingdom of ice and snow.

“We have to go,” said Kristoff.  “We have to leave Arendelle now!”

The villagers and politicians began to clamor in protest, but Kristoff was adamant. He had seen weather like this before. Not magic related weather, but bad weather, and he knew how bad weather could get. Moreover, he knew a giant “get the fuck out of dodge” sign when he saw it. He needed to get out of there. THEY needed to get out of there before the entire castle, and everyone in it, froze solid in the never-ending storm.

* * *

 

A young boy, with light bold hair, clung to his mother’s dress, his eyes searching the ballroom frantically. A number of villagers had left with the burly man named Kristoff, and he and his best friend Sasha, had gotten separated amidst the confused departure. He was sure Sasha’s family had chosen to stay, like his family, but he couldn’t find her anywhere. The grownups were useless as they busied themselves with what to do next. Not quite sure what else he could do, the boy wandered out into the courtyard.

A gently snow was falling now, despite the howl of winds around the ice palace. The air stung his lungs with painful jabs, and frost began to form on his scarf from his soft breathing. All color was gone now, hidden under a wall of white. Only a brave shade of grey peaked out occasionally from underneath their captor’s hold, in defiant protest of the new rule. The deep snow crunched under his shoes and made his ears cringe, as if his every step was destroying perfection. Occasional bits of white were getting into his boots and making him very uncomfortable.

The grounds were desolate, not a trace of life, and the boy was beginning to feel it was a bad idea to leave his mother’s side. The boy called out into the snow, looking for his friend. “Sasha. Sasha?” he called out into the cold. He wanted to hurry back to his mother, back to her warmth. He wanted to find Sasha and get out of the cold as quickly as possible.

As he passed the heavy wooden gates protecting the castle, he heard a rhythmic knock.

_Dum dudu dum dum dum_

Cautiously, he walked closer. “Sasha?” he asked the person on the other side of the thick gate.

“Do you want to build a snow man?” asked the cheery child voice. “Come on, let’s go and play.”

“Sasha!” he let out a sigh of relief and ran toward the door. Finally, they could go back. He reached for the lock and jostled it off. “What are you doing out there?”

“I never see you anymore,” the voice replied. “Come out the door, it’s like you’ve gone away.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, moving the heavy door open ajar.

A face peaked through the crack. A face as blue as arctic ice wearing an all too happy smile across its face. A face that wasn’t Sasha’s. The boy tried to close the door, but the thing outside pushed open the gate and forced it open, pushing him to the ground.

It smiled, and the boy saw that its mouth was too wide for a normal person. The icy patches he assumed where cheeks were unnaturally stretched out and pulled back. Its white teeth shone through the taught lips like that of a Cheshire cat. It stared at him, eyes glazed over as it approached him, its twin braids taunting him with their careless back and forth sway.

He tried to pick himself up and run away, but the snow gave him no friction. Instead, he crawled back from the creature, his eyes never darting away from its vacant eyes and distorted smile. Maybe, if he didn’t move too quickly, it wouldn’t notice him. Maybe, if he wished hard enough, this nightmare would go away.

Snow fell into his mittens and boots, caressing his body with its seductive chill. The child continued to advance, despite his desire to escape. “We used to be best buddies, and now we’re not. I wish you would tell me why.” The happy ice child bent over him, close enough that his breath bounced off her lightly freckled face. The boy tried to speak, but his tongue was frozen in place. He tried to move, just enough to face away from the terror, but crystallized frost bound his body in place.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” asked child ice duplicate of the late princess. It touched his nose and his entire body was covered in a white frost. His heart stopped. His breath stopped. His conscious was frozen in time. With one gentle touch to the nose, the boy was no more.

The ice child giggled. “Guess what, _you_ are the snowman.”

The gates behind her flew open and a horde of flawed duplicates of Princess Anna lumbered onto the castle grounds, each one slightly more distorted that the last. Some had heads that were too large. Some had heads that were too small. Some had a limb missing while others had holes in their body Occasional faces were twisted and warped in inhuman ways, but each one had a smile plastered on their face. The heard eyed the castle full of warm bodies and even warmer hugs, eager to build their first snowman.

The first Anna pointed to the castle, and with her last verse, sealed the fate for those foolish enough to remain. “Freeze them all,” she said, in key to the song.

The other flawed copies rejoiced and began searching the grounds for those special people whom they would freeze and make into the perfect snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of notes last time. When I get nervous tend not to talk. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Last chapter will be up next Friday ( hopefully) since I'm going to be traveling over the next few weekends. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or follow me on my tumbler. [[link]](http://miniblackraven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Have a great week/weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was _Anna_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/ Spoilers: Thoughts of suicide and attempted suicide.

It had taken hundreds of failed attempts, but Elsa was finally happy with the results of her labor.

“Perfect,” said Queen Elsa, beaming at the frozen, human shaped creation. The ice child blinked it’s perfectly round eyes and took in its immaculately sculpted body.

She was _Anna_. Not the Anna of now, but the _Anna_ from long ago, based on a romanticized memory from before their troubles began. _Anna_ sported two short pigtails and the cutest button-like nose. Her discolored freckles were like stars against her bright blue skin and matching dress. She giggled and gave it a little twirl. She loved it, and she loved her big sister too. She loved Elsa more than life itself. She would do anything for her.

_Anna_ reached out to her sister and smiled. “Elsa!” she said. “I love you Elsa.”

“Oh Anna,” her voice caught in her throat. The queen bent down and enveloped her cold sister in the warmest hug. It felt so good to finally touch her beloved sister again. No longer was there the nagging voice warning Elsa to be careful. The possibility of stealing the warmth from her precious sister’s body was no longer a factor. Elsa felt a sigh of relief escape as clutched the small body. She sank into the hug and treasured the feeling of hard ice against her body.

“I promise,” she whispered into her sister’s ear. “I promise you, this time, I will keep you safe.”

The ice child smiled as they broke apart. “Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?” she asked.

Elsa laughed at the nostalgic line. How long had it been since Anna asked that question. Elsa had always regretted not answering Anna’s calls for companionship. Now, with _Anna_ she could make up for her regrets tenfold.

“Of course,” she said with a smile. “Let’s build us the biggest and best snowman ever.”

“Horary!” the child cheered, as it raced down the hall at top speed.

Elsa chuckled and gracefully followed suit. As she followed her _sister_ , Elsa heard a clamor from the foyer. The noise grew in volume with each step she took.  Confused, Elsa hastened down the hall. She had made the castle almost impenetrable, and ensured no unwelcomed visitors would ever breach their walls with the swirling vortex of ice and snow. Who or what was down stairs and how did they manage to get in? Panic rose in her chest as she raced toward the entrance.

_Anna_ was waiting for her at the threshold of the grand foyer. She hoped up and down, excited at what she saw beyond the boundary of the wall. “Hurry up Elsa.” She called, urging her sister on with a wave of her hand.

Elsa slowed as she neared her sister, recognizing the noise was similar to that of young girls playing. _Anna_ took her hand and led her into the room. Joy spread across her face as she took in the magnificent sight. “Look at all the snowmen!”

Elsa’s face drained white. Her body stiffened and her breath stopped short. The once empty foyer was now full of failed _Annas_ playing jovially around horrifyingly human shaped statues. The statues were scattered across the room like disorganized children. Each one had a uniquely chiseled face of terror and shock. Some were on the ground, cowering, while others were stuck mid run. Some were standing. Some were sitting. A few were curled up around small children in an attempt to protect them from an unseen danger. Some were tense and terrified while others were taught with aggression.

Their clothes, Elsa recognized them immediately. They were hers. They belong to her people. These were her people. These weren’t statues. This was half of the population of Arendelle frozen into statues.

“Oh my god. What have I done?”

Elsa felt the weight of her actions close in on her as the _Anna’s_ rejoiced at their new toys. She hadn’t meant for this to happen. All she wanted as to make it up to her sister. To make it all up. To play with her. To build snowmen with her, to make up time lost. Instead, in her attempt to replace a perfect Anna, Elsa had created an army of sentient young girls, flawed enough in their imperfection replication that the collective though that “building a snowman,” meant freezing any living being they came in contact with. Just looking at the number of victims and their clothes, Elsa’s heart dropped as she realized the collective had frozen most of the citizens of Arendelle.

This was her fault. There was no one else alive to blame. This was all her fault. If only she didn’t feel so guilty about her sister’s death. If only she had gotten it right the first time. If only she hadn’t the ability to make snow come to life. If only she hadn’t created an army of litter sisters. If only Elsa didn’t exist, none of this would have ever happened.

The _Anna’s_ turned their twisted heads toward their queen. “We built a snowman!” the girls rejoiced.

“No,” pleaded the queen. “Stop it. Stop it! All of you, stop this now!”

The _Anna’s_ stopped what they were doing, a disappointed look crossed their collective faces. Perfect _Anna_ looked at her sister with large pleading eyes. “Don’t you want to build a snowman?” she asked.

“No, I-”

“Snowman. Snowman,” the twisted _Anna’s_ began to chan. “Snowman. Snowman.” Their chanting grew louder and louder. They massed together, gravitating to their queen, ominously chanting, “Snowman, snowman.”

“No. Stop it. Go away!” Elsa panicked. She threw out a wall of ice to protect herself. The _Anna’s_ looked bewildered and hurt by the obstacle. Didn’t their queen want to spend time with them? Why was she pushing them away? They only wanted to make her happy.

Some of the _Anna’s_ climbed over the obstacle while others toppled it down like it was nothing. “Snowman,” they chanted. “Snowman.”

They swarmed her, pushing the queen back toward the hall door. Panic was setting in. Her breathing hastened and her hand clawed desperately for a way to escape. She tried desperately to keep the mass at bay, but her beams of ice and frozen obstacles were no more than a nuisance for the army of _Anna’s_ to overcome.

“Snowman. Snowman.”

Every obstacle she constructed, every obstruction she formed barely phased the hive as they clamored around it or blasted through. They climbed over each other, fighting for dominance and damaging themselves in their pursuit for their queen. Limbs were frozen in place, an attempt to hold the storm at bay, only to be broken off at the inconvenience. There was no holding these creatures back.

Elsa ran out of the room. She was out of ideas. She wanted to get away, to go anywhere these creatures weren’t. She ran up the stairs to the North tower and slammed the door. Gripping the handle fierily, she tried to slow her short ragged breathing. Elsa heard footsteps, chanting. The _Anna’s_ were coming. She closed her eyes and held her breath, trying to make herself smaller than she already felt. Soon enough, the moment was past, the _Anna’s_ had moved on, and Elsa was once again alone.

Elsa collapsed on the ground and tried not to cry. It was too much to bear. The consequences of her actions hurt too much. Too many failures. Too much. Too heavy. She no longer had the strength to fight anymore. She no longer had a reason to fight, to hope for a better tomorrow. She was done. She was tired of life, too tired to fight. Her body was weakened and heavy with fatigue. It took all her strength to mentally stay in the moment, forget moving her body. She lay against the wall, useless and unmoving. She was so tired right now, so very tired. All she wanted to do now was rest, to end the pain of loss and be at her sister’s side.

With a careless, subconscious thought, a sharp dagger formed in her hand. Elsa looked at the creation with dull eyes. The blade was sharp and needle thin. The tip glittered with hidden strength, fragile enough to be handled by a broken woman, but sharp enough to pierce armor. Its gleam urged Elsa to consider, and the exhausted queen obeyed.

One move, one well placed hit would end it all. All her suffering, all her pain, the weight would be lifted from her shoulders. No more pain. No more guilt. No more disappointment. No more isolation. Just an eternal happy dream and warm hugs. Elsa knew exactly what she was she was doing, what she was considering. She had accepted her responsibility as Queen with without a fight, and she accepted this once chance at flawless redemption with equally open arms.

She lifted up the dagger and placed it to her breast. Only a graze, and the blade had already cut through her dress like butter.

“I’m sorry Anna,” she whispered, begging for forgiveness one last time.

“I’m so sorry.”

Elsa thrust the blade into her heart, piercing the delicate flesh. She cried out, relinquishing her soul to its inevitable fate. But her body fought back. Self preservation screamed that it didn’t want to die. Siphoned power rushed to the tip of the weapon and dissipated from the tip. The burst of power encased the flesh injury and froze her heart. Her powers captured and stilled her body in eternal cold. Life drained from her eyes as the once fearful queen fell stagnant on the floor. She could feel her body fighting for survival as her consciousness began to slip.

“Please,” begged Elsa, as the world began to fade out of focus. “Please just let me die.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

An _Anna_ wandered the halls, alone. In passing, she knocked on the door to the North tower. “Elsa?” she asked. “Do you want to build a snowman?”

The door opened and a confused woman stepped out. “Who is Elsa?” she asked. The woman had pale blond hair and light blue eyes. She stood tall and proud above the ice child. Her skin was deathly cold and her eyes devoid of warmth.

The ice child pointed to her and smiled. “You’re Elsa!”

“No I’m not,” said the woman carefully. “I’m the Snow Queen”

“The Snow Queen?”

“Yes,” she replied carefully. “Have you not heard of me?”

The child shook her head.

“Well,” she said, with a thin smile. “I suppose, now, you have. Where are your sister?”

“Downstairs,” replied Anna, pointing in the direction of the Great Hall.

“Shall we go and introduce ourselves then, young one?”

“And then can we build a snowman?”

“How about icing the hearts of those foolishly in love? Would that be a suitable substitute?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short little... thing. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or follow me on my tumbler. [[link]](http://miniblackraven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Have a great week/weekend!


End file.
